


【连理】7

by MashedOat



Category: 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【连理】7

//

第二天早上照例是喻文州负责叫醒服务，然而等他踩上架子才发现黄少天已经醒了，睁着眼睛挺清醒的样子，脸色却不是很振奋，冲他无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
喻文州摸摸他的头发，温柔地问：“没睡好？”  
嗯，黄少天翻身坐起来，探出头向下张望，小声问：“他们走了吗？”  
另一个同学已经出门了，郑轩还在盥洗台洗漱，喻文州转回头，刚想回答，黄少天靠过来抱住了他，脸埋在他颈窝里萎靡地打了个哈欠：“醒了好几次，一直睡不踏实，早上很早就醒了。”  
其实喻文州明白他的感受，他自己起床的时候也觉得像没怎么睡，虽然身体睡着了但是脑细胞还在活跃，根本没休息。这个也没法安慰，喻文州轻轻亲了下他的耳朵，温声说：“先起床吧，中午回来再睡。”

原本预定的开房行程喻文州也重新开始考虑，昨晚是趁着意乱情迷的兴奋劲，但他现在发现黄少天的感冒周期丝毫没有进展，就算在雨里待了半天也一直撑着伞，回来又马上洗澡了，也不该会有影响啊？  
一问才发现黄少天竟然洗的是凉水澡，喻文州都不知道要说他什么了，中午回到宿舍给他塞了两片感冒药：“想什么呢？”  
黄少天把药片丢进嘴里仰头喝了口水，怏怏地嘟囔：“我也不知道，还不是因为你！”  
这种耍赖的话倒有点甜，喻文州笑着摸摸他的脸：“去睡吧，别玩手机了。”  
黄少天听话地爬了上去，不过又探出头：“来来你上来一下。”  
嗯？喻文州踩了两格梯子到了和他平行的高度，黄少天笑嘻嘻凑过来亲住他，第一次光天化日下接吻黄少天似乎有点紧张，舌尖舔了一圈就退开了，狡猾的神情太像偷腥的猫：“不然我把感冒传染给你吧，这样好得快！”  
有道理，喻文州笑起来：“那我只好牺牲一下自己了，毕竟看你生病我又心疼。”  
呵呵呵呵黄少天一脸不屑：“你就话说得好听，那天晚上还不是转身就走头都不回，我看全世界最狠心的就是你了。”  
那天晚上是哪天晚上以两个人的默契不需要明说，喻文州叹了口气：“有时候觉得你是有点烦人。”  
我靠你说什么！黄少天不服气：“待会郑轩回来你让他评评理，到底是谁难搞，我是正常人的情绪好吗，你才是看不懂的那个。”  
喻文州心想郑轩还真是自己的同伙，不过还没想好要不要告诉黄少天，感觉他要是知道又要耿耿于怀了。或许在外人看来确实他的心思更难猜，但郑轩偏偏看出这边没看出那边，只能说命运捉弄人。  
没想到说着说着郑轩恰好就在两个人打情骂俏的时候回来了，黄少天刚才理直气壮的，看到郑轩进门一下就谨慎起来，抱住被子小声说：“你下去吧，我要睡觉了。”  
嗯，喻文州顺了下他的头发，踏着梯子回到地面。

毕竟是年轻人，一个饱满的午觉之后就恢复了神采，他们一起走在校道上，黄少天说话的神情又生动又鲜活，去年忘了一个什么契机喻文州才发现，自己总会不自觉看着他，可能郑轩他们就是这样发现的。  
不过高数已经上了大半节课黄少天还在专注地划拉手机，也没有像上午那样时不时来撩撩喻文州，喻文州凑过去看他在摆弄什么，结果看到一排快捷酒店的名字。  
喻文州笑起来，不过想了想还是没干涉他，黄少天对什么事起了兴就会很执着，喻文州不想泼他冷水。何况这个事，今天去和明天去和周末再去没有实质区别，他们又每天二十个小时粘在一起，总不能一直在宿舍里乱搞。  
终于下午的课都上完了，两个人先把书放回宿舍，喻文州拿了明天的换洗衣服，转头发现黄少天正把笔记本塞进书包。这是干什么？他还不至于网瘾到开着房打游戏吧？  
黄少天抬头看见他疑问的眼神，神秘兮兮地说：“跟你没关系，你别管。”  
成天想那些奇奇怪怪的鬼点子，喻文州好笑地拎起书包：“收拾好了吗，你再带一件外套，我怕晚上下雨。”

 

//

果然又下雨了，实际上这两天突然开始梅雨季，地面就没怎么干过，到了晚上还是有点冷。  
黄少天应该是很警惕地斟酌了一番，选了一个新开的购物中心附近，地铁还要换一次线。正是下班高峰期，过了两站人就开始多了，地铁里人们簇拥着，对于他们来说倒刚好挤在一起。  
喻文州单手搭着上方的栏杆，抬头去看路线图，黄少天突然凑近，在他耳边笑嘻嘻地说：“我带了教学小电影。”  
嗯？喻文州反应了一下才明白他在说什么，转头看见他一脸坏主意得逞的样子。唉真的是……以前也没喂过他吃可爱多怎么会长成这么可爱的，喻文州笑着看他：“就为了这个带电脑？”  
黄少天哼哼着很得意，但是喻文州想了想，问他：“什么时候下的？”  
黄少天不说话了，地铁到了一个换乘车站，大量人群涌出去又大量人群涌进来，黄少天被推得撞上来，喻文州稍微侧了下身让他靠着，听见黄少天轻描淡写地嘟囔：“之前下的，但是看了一下觉得看不下去……那段时间我都不知道自己怎么回事。”  
嗯，喻文州没有再问，他们各自必然都有一段迷惘和挣扎，反复用理智思考，然后输给了感情。说来奇妙，自从知道黄少天也喜欢他之后，以前的很多事情回忆起来都能找到端倪，黄少天当时的心路历程大概也能猜到。  
喻文州还是觉得自己被蒙蔽这么久不可思议，但仔细想想他们竟然这么顺利就在一起了也已经很幸运，他不舍得让黄少天为难，不然不会忍到现在。

晚饭就在商场里吃的，还稍微逛了一会，黄少天看中的那家快捷酒店就在马路对面，要过一个宽阔的十字路口，没想到一出商场下了很大的雨，只是在伞下原地站着等红灯，衣袖裤脚都半湿了一截。  
两个人有些狼狈地走进大堂，那温暖的灯光在滂沱的夜雨中十分诱人，这里离学校其实有点远，喻文州已经做好了明天逃课的准备，毕竟今晚对他们来说很重要，当一天懒惰的学生就当吧。  
登记完拿了房卡，他们乘电梯到了三楼，说起来黄少天刚才还演了一出“标间多少钱啊哦比大床贵二十是吧那算了就大床吧谁让我们是穷学生”的戏，喻文州站在旁边一脸平静坦荡，实际上他也没觉得别人会多想，或者前台怎么看根本无所谓。  
进了门，房卡还没插进灯槽，黄少天在灰暗中先转过身来亲了他一下，喻文州笑着拨了拨他头发上的水，说：“你先去洗吧，记得用热水。”  
黄少天把书包扔在沙发上：“你不跟我一起洗？我跟你说过了这个村就没这个店了希望你珍惜这个鸳鸯浴的机会！”  
喻文州笑了：“一个晚上呢，急什么。”  
啧啧，黄少天低头拉开书包，好像嘀咕了几句什么什么下流什么什么的。  
喻文州倒觉得他说得没错，待会要发生什么下流的事可真不好说。

 

//

喻文州吹干头发，推开浴室的门，看到房间里其它灯都关了，只留了床头的台灯，外面雨还没停，模糊的哗哗声，但窗帘也被黄少天拉上了，潮湿的风想进来，撞到窗帘上，鼓起个波浪，又退了出去。  
喻文州从另一侧坐上床，这张床真大，简直能躺三四个人，黄少天见他过来，拎起腿上的耳机线，看了看左右，其中一只递给他，另一只自己戴上，再把接头插到笔记本的侧边，手指在触摸板上划了划。  
应该就是他说的那个教学小电影，耳机线就这么长，喻文州往他身边靠了靠，倚过去看屏幕，黄少天点开的视频文件名字是一串乱码，开头画面也有点摇晃，随后几秒的内容就一目了然了起来。  
他不由得笑了，转头去看黄少天：“你还真下了。”  
“那当然，”黄少天一脸正经，“我的研究态度一向是很严谨的！”  
喻文州笑着抬手揉了揉他的头发，耳机里有了些声音，他便转回头继续看向屏幕。  
这是他第一次和别人一起看a片，当然这其实是gv，然而可能因为是黄少天，喻文州并不觉得尴尬。他们的思维方式真的差不多，他自己也曾经找来看过，看的时候都很平静，生理反应虽然有，只是情绪既不激动也不紧张，或许他天生冷静，比别人更难被外界的事物打动，又或者他的性向还没有具体成形。  
不过黄少天显然是这世上为数不多能轻易挑逗他的人，此刻他挨在喻文州身边，喻文州不可避免有一些兴奋，两个人独处的气氛本身就很让人心跳加速了。

这片子不知道黄少天哪里找的，看进度条并不是很长，似乎也没有剧情，短短几分钟两个男人已经脱光衣服拥倒在床上了。一开始只是接吻，为了画面效果，他们亲得很慢，带着刻意表露舌头纠缠的细节，耳机里传出清晰的舔舐和吸吮声。然后就开始来回抚摸，舔吻，躺在下面那个男人夸张地呻吟，好像已经被怎么样了似的，还是带着耳机太有效果？喻文州不太适应地皱了下眉，刚想说音量调小点吧，脸上突然感到一个湿润的触觉。  
喻文州转头去看，黄少天离得很近，直直看着他，形容不出来的神情，在喻文州心上割了一道。  
怎么了，喻文州抬起手搂住他，黄少天一把扯下耳机，再次凑上来亲他。他的鼻息都是热的，贴到喻文州嘴唇上有些急促。  
忍不住，好像黄少天呢喃的音里有这三个字。  
喻文州笑了，摸摸他的背耐心回应他，两个人挨着亲了一会，黄少天喘着退开，在他颈窝里磨蹭：“我他妈根本不知道他们在演什么……脑子里都是你……”  
他们今天出来开房是为了什么，怎么可能静得下心，更别说加上黄片的刺激。喻文州抬手去摸他的脸，黄少天看着他，突然伸手去撩他的T恤，同时又压过来，胡乱亲他的脖子和锁骨。  
但是他这样一边往下扯领子，一边往上撩衣摆，不可能脱得下来，可怜的T恤被他扯得乱七八糟，喻文州笑着搂住他，手从背上滑下去，摸了摸他的屁股和大腿，黄少天喘了口气，他前面已经很明显了，似乎还有点湿润的痕迹，见喻文州在看他，似乎有一瞬间的不自在，随即便放开了，主动把T恤脱了下来，说：“你也脱啊，又不是没看过。”  
他们认识那么多年，互相住过对方家里，大学更是一个宿舍，确实算不上什么，喻文州却摸摸他的胳膊，笑道：“你换衣服的时候我哪里敢看。”  
黄少天笑嘻嘻挪到他身前：“现在给你看，随便看，不收钱……不行！不收钱，但是你得亲我一下！”  
喻文州拉着他的手靠过去，非常温柔地在他嘴上亲了亲，黄少天没忍住，伸手搂住他脖子，过了一会退开，喘着小声说：“我和你不一样，我就专门偷看你换衣服。”  
至于吗，喻文州笑起来：“看见什么了？”  
喻文州自己都不记得在他面前露到什么程度，毕竟男的这方面没所谓，黄少天舔了舔嘴唇，嗓子都有点哑了：“我看见你这里有一颗痣……”  
他手指戳到喻文州锁骨下面一些的位置，现在当然是被领口挡住了，黄少天伸手扯他的T恤，脱下之后喻文州低头去看，很细的一个黑点，可能自己在镜子里看过，但平时也想不起来，黄少天用指尖反复在那个地方摸了摸，摸不出什么，并没有突起，他却很着迷似的呢喃：“有时候你扣子没扣好就能看见，每次看见我都……”  
他没有把话说完，直接凑过来舔咬那块皮肤，温热的舌头和尖利的牙齿，喻文州揉了揉他的头发，觉得被他咬得有点疼，便伸手去摸他下面，果然黄少天呻吟了一声就不再动了，额头抵着他肩膀，埋着脸一下下喘息。  
充血的性器触觉很硬，喻文州拉开他短裤摸进去，黄少天甚至有些颤抖起来，抓着喻文州的胳膊直起身，低头看他给自己手淫。这画面太刺激，几万遍的臆想，只在自己脑子里，从来没有人知道，竟然变成真的，昨晚摸黑乱搞，现在亲眼看见，又变成另外一回事。

渗出的腺液很快把喻文州的手心都弄湿了，他侧头去亲黄少天的脸，很烫，黄少天一直在喘，喻文州顺着他张开的嘴舌头喂进去，黄少天被他亲得发出好几个鼻音，抓着喻文州的手越攥越紧，最后战栗着射了出来。  
喻文州搂过他让他靠在自己身上，温柔摩挲他出了一层汗的脊背，过了一会黄少天恢复过来，自己把弄脏的短裤脱了扔到地上，喻文州拉过被子想盖住他，他却一咕噜跪起身，毛茸茸的脑袋贴着喻文州胸口蹭下去。  
“等……”喻文州只来得及说一个字，黄少天已经把他那根东西从裤子里拉出来，一口含了进去。  
根本形容不出那种快感，喻文州头皮都麻了，他拉了两次才拉住黄少天的手臂，沙哑地说：“少天，别这样……”  
黄少天变本加厉地用舌头舔了舔顶端的小孔，喻文州闭上眼睛，几乎无法抵抗射精的冲动，心脏不是跳动，根本是在震荡。  
黄少天毕竟第一次，吞不下去，也不会吞，只是反复舔弄吮吸那湿滑的蘑菇头。喻文州勉强找回意志力，低声警告：“再不放开要弄到你嘴里了。”  
黄少天犹豫了一下，过了两秒终于吐出他，直起身不管不顾去亲他，压着他嘴唇挑衅：“什么意思？我给你舔你还有意见？！”  
喻文州叹了口气搂住黄少天，黄少天直接将他撞倒在床上，一边咬他的脖子一边用手帮他弄，直到喻文州也射了出来。他凑过去，仔细看着喻文州的脸，然后像猫一样一下下舔他，喻文州睁开眼睛看他，黄少天在他身上蹭了蹭，笑嘻嘻地小声说：“文州你眼睛真好看。”  
喻文州溺爱地摸了摸他的脸：“你喜欢？”  
黄少天嘟囔：“你哪里我都喜欢，除了逼我吃青菜的时候。”  
喻文州笑了，还没说话黄少天又补充一句：“还有不让我每顿都喝可乐，不让我买后门那家烧烤，熬夜不能超过一点，不超过一点还叫熬夜吗，管天管地……”  
喻文州拉过被子盖住两个人，笑着说：“是啊，喜欢你就想管你。”

两个人搂着腻了一会，黄少天坐起身，又去够笔记本。喻文州跟着坐起来，接过耳机笑了：“还要看？”  
“那当然，”黄少天说，“关键的地方还没看到呢！”  
他点了播放，找了个舒服的姿势倚着喻文州，继续探知欲强烈地盯着屏幕。本来跟喻文州一起看黄片可以说是一种情趣，现在刚射过不久，身体没那么激动了，黄少天竟然有点认真地研究起来。  
看到画面里的人在口交，他侧过脸小声问喻文州：“你刚才爽吗？我根本不会弄这个，嘴里撑着不舒服，这事比看起来难多了。”  
喻文州摸摸他的头发，在他耳朵上亲了一下：“下次给你试试。”  
黄少天只是听到他随口一句，大腿根那根筋莫名就抽了抽，他掩饰地曲起一边膝盖，不知道要答应还是拒绝，含糊咕哝了一声：“再，再说吧……”  
接下去就没什么前戏了，小电影里的两个人摆好姿势就干了起来，跟a片似乎没什么区别，黄少天挠挠脸，说：“他看起来没觉得疼？虽然那哥们就是个平均尺寸吧……这反应到底是疼还是不疼啊？”  
他们都是男的，自然知道有时候a片里的身材太夸张，完全是特例，不能当真。  
喻文州笑了：“那不一样。”  
他原本揽着黄少天的手顺着他后背滑下去，黄少天打了个哆嗦：“你干嘛……？？”  
别动，喻文州轻声说。  
他手指摸了摸黄少天的后面，很紧，稍微探进去半个指头，黄少天整个人都僵直了，喻文州将手退出来，安抚地摸摸他：“你看，我手指这么细，但放进去你还是很不舒服。”  
“放进去”这个词很微妙，特别有种喻文州式的下流，黄少天脸上一阵发热，说不清是紧张还是亢奋，他动动身体，转头看喻文州：“但是你看，他就直接……就进去了，真这么简单？我之前一直觉得得多喝几杯才行，刚才一下雨把这事忘了！”  
“到底怎么样试试不就知道。”喻文州笑着说，伸手将两个人耳机挑下来，压下笔记本放到一边。  
黄少天看着他这些动作，舔舔嘴唇：“你现在倒是积极了。”  
喻文州拉着他躺下，面对面看着他，温和地说：“少天，我们前两天才开始的，这些事都不急，你可以再想想。”  
“前两天开始的怎么了，”黄少天不屑地哼哼，“我早就在梦里搞过你八百次。”  
“那你刚才也没坚持多久。”喻文州不经意地说。  
卧槽！黄少天瞪他，喻文州笑着问：“说吧，你来还是我来？”  
黄少天迟疑了一下，小声说：“你想来吗？我看你好像是挺想的。”  
嗯，喻文州承认，他轻声说：“我也在梦里想过很多遍，但真抱着你又有点舍不得。”  
黄少天憋了两秒：“你别……你这人肉麻起来简直，哎我受不了了！”  
喻文州笑着亲了上去，顺着接吻的姿势撑起身压在他身上，黄少天倒没有不愿意的意思，抬起手搂住他脖子，腿也分开了，让他嵌进来，主动弯起膝盖小腿往他身上勾。

喻文州摸了摸他的腿，起身将润滑剂拿过来，黄少天不知道怎么突然就不好意思了，扯过被子盖住上身，脸也一并罩住。喻文州笑着去拉，他较劲似的不放手，喻文州就由他去了，把润滑剂顺着他腿根倒下去：“有点凉，忍一下。”  
反正被子遮着，也看不到黄少天什么表情，倒是避免了喻文州分心，虽然他已经硬了，反倒意识很清醒，好像从来没这么耐心过，油腻的手心握着黄少天的性器撸了几下，见他大腿颤了颤，便滑下去摸他的臀缝，然后又倒了一滩，试着把手指伸进去。  
看不到黄少天的脸就不知道他到底什么感觉，喻文州慢慢按压了几下，说：“你这样我不敢弄。”  
过了两秒，黄少天还是把被子掀开了，头发乱糟糟的，脸色很红，不知道是憋得还是情欲。从他那个角度看喻文州大概觉得很羞耻，视线瞄了一眼喻文州立刻闪躲开了，抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，含糊地说：“……不疼，你不用那么小心。”  
喻文州猜他应该不至于受不了，但生理反应后面肌肉夹得很紧，真的能进去？他都有些怀疑，虽然理智这么想，还是本能地被欲望诱惑，稍微想想进去的感觉就脊椎蔓延开一阵麻意。  
他尽量又用手指抽动按揉了一会，黄少天难耐地小腿在床上曲起又伸直，喻文州发现润滑剂都把下面的床单弄湿了，手上全是油腻腻的，应该差不多吧，他抽出手指，伸手去拿套子，黄少天不知道什么时候把手放下了，眼睁睁看着他戴套子，神情带着欲望又充满依恋，整个身体带着一颗真心都对他敞开着，喻文州凑过去温柔地亲了他一下，黄少天嘟囔了一声，配合地用膝盖夹住他。

在第一次实践面前任何理论都没用，反正进去的那一会喻文州脑子里空荡荡的，无法形容这样强烈的生理刺激，像从未活得这么真实，又像身体不再是自己的，回过神来他已经和黄少天深深缠在一起，“交合”这个词是什么意思，突然就真正明白了一遍。  
喻文州平时很少出汗，现在都感觉有水迹顺着眉骨淌下去，他喘息着低下身，拨开黄少天潮湿的刘海，一张鲜艳又脆弱的脸完整地露了出来，这是他第一次见到这样的黄少天，又或者黄少天是第一次露出这种模样，喻文州低头亲住他软烫的嘴唇，黄少天喘得很剧烈，完全回应不了他，喻文州舔过他的舌头，黄少天就闷哼出声，抬起手抓着他胳膊，用力攥着他。  
喻文州放开他，摸摸他的脸问：“感觉怎么样，受得了吗？”  
黄少天闭着眼睛喘了一会，一脸的汗，喻文州轻轻亲着他的耳朵，黄少天的喉结吞咽了一下，勾住他肩膀沙哑地说：“没事，你来……”  
喻文州看着他的脸，和他们最初认识的时候已经有了些成长的变化，一句话在喻文州心里藏了好几年，此刻终于可以告诉他：“少天……我十七岁的时候就喜欢你了。”

黄少天睁开眼睛看他，目光热切而执着，剧烈地喘息却一个字都说不出声似的。  
难得黄少天也有这种时刻，但是不说也不要紧，喻文州都明白，不会有人比他更了解黄少天。他低头亲了下他，就着这个姿势慢慢动了起来，真的太紧，何止是连接，简直有种他们已经融合在一起的错觉，黄少天的身体烫得吓人，两个人不留缝隙地贴着，他呻吟的声音跟着心跳一起从胸口传给喻文州听见。  
一切都是一种束手无措的快感，像人面对海洋中巨大漩涡才意识到自己的渺小，喻文州在这一刻想不出什么技巧什么言语，只能搂住他用身体去接触，用最简单直白的方式告诉他自己的感情，快意或痛感似乎都没所谓，只有这种方式才算真正在一起。  
高潮来得很突兀，意识都散了，飘飘忽忽的，好一会才醒过来，明白发生了什么。  
喻文州喘着撑起身，小心退出来，摘了套子然后去看黄少天，黄少天还闭着眼睛躺在床上，胸口急促地起伏，腿被压久了一时动不了，只是半曲着。他前面是有反应的，而且饱涨地挺立着，喻文州靠过去一边舔吻他一边握住他抚慰，黄少天哼了一声拉住他的胳膊，没一会也射了出来。

喻文州去浴室用热水洗了条毛巾，回来见黄少天还是原来的姿势，赤裸的身体肆意展开，筋骨瘦削是年轻人特有的性感，喻文州在床边坐下，仔细擦掉他身上那一堆乱七八糟的痕迹，黄少天突然开口，声音还沙哑着：“你再说一遍。”  
什么？喻文州抬起头看他。  
“刚才那句话，”黄少天没解释更多，只是盯着他，“再说一遍。”  
喻文州明白过来，笑了笑，坦然地又重复了一遍：“我十七岁的时候就喜欢你了。”  
黄少天眨了眨眼睛，隔了两秒转头去找手机：“不行，等等，我要录下来。”  
喻文州被他逗笑了，没拦他，拉住他的小腿继续帮他擦拭，黄少天还真捞了手机过来，开了录音理直气壮递到喻文州面前，确实太肉麻，不过喻文州看看他，心平气和地又说了一遍，连说三次其实已经没有那种悸动，他自己觉得平静，但看着黄少天反反复复戳了屏幕又放到耳边听得一脸专注，非常高兴满足还有得意的样子，大概不管黄少天再让他说几遍他都不会拒绝。  
“哎呀，这下你有把柄落在我手里了！”黄少天关掉手机，眼睛发亮地扑上来亲了他一口。  
“嗯，你收着吧，”喻文州笑着搂住他，“这个说出来就不能退货了。”

虽然周围的人一直说他脾气好性格温和，但是在此时此刻，他才感到自己的心柔软到了一种前所未有的程度。世间最好是心意相通，两情相悦，黄少天大概也有那种胸口被感情涨满的感觉，两个人静静抱了一会，喻文州摸摸他的头发：“有没有哪里不舒服？”  
唔……黄少天有些犹豫，“坐着是不好受。”  
他放开喻文州倒回床上，打了个滚变成趴着的姿势，抱住枕头含糊地说：“也不是疼，说不上来，好像还有东西塞在里面，不习惯……”  
喻文州在他背上和腰上的肌肉按揉了几下，黄少天哼哼着，在他手指拨开臀瓣的时候“咻”地一下飞快地扭了出去。  
“干什么干什么，往哪摸呢！”他一脸别扭地瞪着喻文州。  
我看看，喻文州温声说。  
“有什么好看的，考虑过我的感受吗，我多不好意思啊。”黄少天一连串地说。  
刚才该看的不该看的早都看完了，现在还说这些，喻文州把被子丢给他：“那你把脸蒙上。”  
……我靠！黄少天瞪着他。  
喻文州拉住他的手把他扯回来，耐心地哄他：“看一下，我怕有出血，我们都这种关系了。”  
可能“这种关系”的说法合了黄少天的意，他没再坚持，磨磨蹭蹭又把脸埋进枕头里，喻文州手指按着看了看，肛口里的软肉有些翻出来了，还是殷红色，画面确实很下流，不过没有凝住的血迹，明天可以去买点消肿的药。  
他安抚地摸了摸黄少天的后背：“好了，你困了没有？早点睡吧，要是不舒服再跟我说。”  
黄少天翻了回来，拉过棉被整团抱进怀里，打了个哈欠：“睡睡睡，你说我就躺着什么都没干怎么还觉得累呢……”  
喻文州笑着关了灯，也躺下去：“太兴奋也是一种消耗。”  
黄少天丢开被子转而去抱他，一条腿肆意压在他身上，光裸的皮肉紧贴着，他在喻文州颈窝蹭了蹭，幸福地感叹了一声：“唉，终于能一起睡了，真爽啊，怪不得谈恋爱就要睡一张床。”  
嗯，喻文州拉开被子盖住两个人，侧过脸亲了下他鼻尖：“睡吧，晚安。”

 

//

第二天早上喻文州先醒了过来，平时在学校里作息很规律，他摸过手机看看，已经九点半了，黄少天还在睡，他们两个睡着都没动过？几乎和躺下来的时候姿势一样，喻文州记得黄少天睡觉还挺不老实的，看来昨晚是受了些折腾。  
但是什么都不穿贴在一起睡有些糟糕，黄少天又抱他很紧，喻文州不管手怎么放都碰到一片热腻腻的，他躺着清醒了一会，想起床，身体刚小心往外抽了抽，黄少天就醒了，迷迷糊糊地呻吟了一声。  
困得睁不开眼的样子太可爱了，像小猫一样皱着脸，喻文州笑着摸摸他睡得发烫的耳朵，黄少天把脸埋进他肩膀，过了几秒沙哑地问：“……几点了？”  
九点多，喻文州说。  
黄少天又没动静了，不过根据喻文州的经验他只是赖床，昨天他们睡下去还没过午夜，时间也差不多。他拿过手机刷了刷微信和QQ，看着看着叹了口气：“你要睡就继续睡，别乱蹭。”  
黄少天不高兴地嘟囔了句什么，小腿不动了，但手还是在他腰上掐了两把，小声说：“文州你身上好滑。”  
嗯，喻文州不为所动地说：“别跟多少年没吃过肉似的。”  
本来就没吃过！黄少天张嘴就在他肩膀上咬了一口，挑衅道：“年轻人就是火气旺，看来以后要多让你体验一下。”  
喻文州手放在他大腿上，只是挨着黄少天就觉得一阵异样，他克制着没动，听见喻文州说：“我当然没意见，你不怕屁股疼就再来一次。”  
黄少天动了动，小声说：“……那你用手给我弄出来吧。”  
喻文州翻过身面对他，耐心地说：“其实你去上个厕所待会就下去了。”  
“我不想忍，”黄少天理直气壮，“我这男朋友又不是充气的，你不穿衣服躺我旁边还不让我用啊。”  
什么乱七八糟的，喻文州笑了，把他往怀里拉了拉，手在被子里摸到他腿根。黄少天的神情几乎一下就变了，带着迷乱又有点旖旎，视线就这么粘在他脸上，一边低低地喘气。  
喻文州忍不住往前亲了他一下，他这次很细致地在被子里把黄少天抚摸了一遍，观察黄少天的神态变化，最后得出的结论是黄少天实在太敏感了，不管摸哪他都有反应，逗了一会黄少天前面已经分泌出不少黏液，喻文州用手指沾了试着往他后面摸，肛口还没完全恢复，黏膜平滑而柔软，黄少天不太情愿地推了下他：“你别……”  
但喻文州伸进去了他也没再动，喻文州的手指在里面按了按，大概有个位置黄少天突然夹了下腿，粘着喻文州把脸埋进枕头里，另一只手难耐地撸动自己，喻文州看他耳朵红得像滴血，手指在那附近用力揉了揉，很快黄少天就闷哼着射了。  
喻文州摩挲他的后背，轻声问：“里面有感觉？”  
其实肛交的快感他有些半信半疑，昨晚太混乱说不清黄少天到底是怎么回事，如果他真的不舒服喻文州觉得也没必要非得做全套。  
黄少天把脸贴在他颈窝喘了一会，含糊地说：“有一点，就是觉得酸……”  
“要是不喜欢就跟我说。”喻文州说。  
“没有不喜欢，”黄少天想了想，“应该还有点心理作用，反正你一进来我就觉得很那个……你懂吧，就是特别刺激……”  
嗯，喻文州亲了下他的耳朵，黄少天的手摸到他身上，喻文州笑着按住他：“不用了，我忍着。”  
我靠，黄少天很不乐意：“什么意思啊。”  
“我觉得还是得锻炼一下自制力，”喻文州坐起身，“不然这事没完没了的，今天咱们俩都别想下床了。”  
那不挺好的吗，黄少天嘀嘀咕咕伸了个懒腰，看着喻文州捡起地上衣服，他皮肤太白了，随便咬一口就是个印子，黄少天满意地想，顺便考虑下次在哪下口。  
然而喻文州淡定地穿好衣服进了浴室，黄少天无趣地转身摸过手机，这么折腾一顿已经十点半了，这个星期发生了很多事，心情轰隆隆地反复震荡，现在突然平静地停下来这么一瞬间，有点不知道该干什么了，然而觉得仿佛人生中一件大事终于尘埃落定，就像当初他看到自己和喻文州的录取通知书一样。

喻文州洗漱出来烧了壶水，黄少天问他：“待会干什么去。”  
喻文州过来坐在床边：“你想干什么？”  
他们从高中就厮混到现在，平时该玩的该逛的全都没有新意了，就算现在变成情侣关系好像也没有什么变化。黄少天搭在他肩上划手机：“逛街？你有什么想买的吗？看电影？你想吃什么，我有点饿了，要不还是先想想午饭去哪吃吧！”  
喻文州笑眯眯地看他：“你说了算呀。”  
哼，黄少天低头翻着大众点评：“那就买点外卖继续回来滚床单。”  
喻文州揉揉他的头发，手滑到他耳廓上：“去买个耳钉吧，换个新的。”  
啧啧，黄少天转头看了他一眼，眼睛里狡猾地笑意：“我知道你想什么。”  
嗯，喻文州笑着亲了他一下：“就算定情信物了。”


End file.
